Lincoln's American Splendor
by Salvo1985
Summary: Life in america isn't easy, some pursue the american dream to become a some body. Lincoln Loud gave up his dream to become a cartoonist, animator. and dedicated himself to taking care of his family. some days are easier than others, sometimes he's happy with what he has, other days he feels like a shit, but he's a man. and sometimes being a man has it's rewards. sometimes.
1. Chapter 1: every day life

The street lights flickered on the last few people were leaving the post office.

another day, another dollar. to some it was good enough to pay well. for lincoln it was alright. he was a file clerk, eh. he did a pretty banged up job. he was good at that, since he was an organized type anyway.

on aside he did freelance work, mostly cartoons for a card-company. you know, the type you see for birthdays, anniversaries, valentine's crap. it wasn't much but it was extra cash he needed. usually, he would drive from here to the childhood home that he still stayed in with his mother and some of his sisters. but his car was on the fritz. but he needed to walk, he was 31 years old and he was getting a belly from all the fatty foods he ate. he stood at the stop sign watching the cars go by. he saw a burping burger. his mind was clicking and was thinking weather or not he should pick up some food.

that being said, he had mouths to feed. he slouched as he reached into a pocket and checked how much cash he had on him. his brows furrow and looked at the sign : kids meals only 1:99 wedesdays. he muttered something under his breath.

"fuck it."

he walked across the street then entered. the sounds of brats screaming and playing, loud conversations. yeah, this was the reason why he didn't go in, but he wanted to be a nice guy. sure life kicked his balls and forced him to eat shit. but he figured why not bring a little joy to the ones he loved?

he picked up music in the speakers, and knew the song instantly. fuck him, if it didn't bring haunted memories of his teen years. he tried to ignore it while waiting in line some fat broad with a screaming spoiled welp. his eyes furrow down and gave the kid a glare. the kid saw him, paused but continued to cry.

Beautiful faces and loud, empty places

Look at the way that we live

Wastin' our time on cheap talk and wine

Left us so little to give

That same old crowd

Was like a cold dark cloud

That we could never rise above

But here in my heart I give you the best of my love

Oh sweet darlin' you get the best of my love, oh

Sweet darlin', you get the best of my love

he clenched his teeth as dark memories of ronnie came. shit if those lyrics didn't ring true. sometimes he wondered why, and sometimes he wish he could change things, but it was what it was, break up was pretty bad. hell, stella was just as good if not better but then she turned carpet muncher on him after three fucking years. pfft. was't satisfied with the lincoln juggernaut? then getouttamahface, dyke! boy did life love to push him in the mud.

I'm goin' back in time

And it's a sweet dream

It was a quiet night

And I would be all right

If i could go on sleepin'

But every mornin'

I wake up and worry

What's gonna happen today

You see it your way

And I see it mine

But we both see it slippin' away

but it didn't matter, shit no. he was in a better place. yeah, sure, he never moved out of royal woods, still lived with his mother, and some of his sisters stayed behind. but he felt he was holding them back.. after all... it was his fault they're in this fucking mess.

"hello, welcome to burping burger, would you like to try our slammin' beefsanity double cheese deluxe? it's only a buck on wedesday!"

fuck that sounded good. he scratched his cheek and pondered about this.

"nah."

he waved a hand.

"just give me uh... four, two boys, two girls."

she typed up the numbers, and said the price, lincoln gave her a twenty, got his change back, once the transaction was done. he waited. and received his food. bout bags and four drinks in a carrying try with a handle. once he left the swarm of assholes, he made the trek back home, his thoughts were his own. he looks at you, the reader.

"boy, if i could get a decent gig, it would really help. shit, i shoulda thought about looking into those civil service tests earlier."

he sighed as he walked the snowy grounds of the side walk, quickening his pace.

"oh well, when your eighteen i figured i'd should shoot for the stars. a guy that young shouldn't be satisfied with the post office. you'd think i do better."

he walked across a street then turned a corner. careful not to spill the cokes.

"when you live in a house with four sisters, you learn to sacrifice some dreams to better care for them. s'not like luna's gonna be a rock star anytime soon, she's a waitress at a diner, lucy's works at a book store, lynn took over dad's business. lisa?"

he sighed as he walked a good mile before nearing Franklin avanu. the snow was light as it fell, the cold bit his expose face. almost home. almost.

"lisa moved out to become something great, leaving lester my son to take care of."

he huffed as he walked faster.

"Goddamn this weather. well, at least the heater's working this time."

as he neared he could see his childhood home. only it was alot cleaner these days, no toys around or junk... once he went up the steps he fished out his keys and jammed it into the slot, turned the key and unlocked it. he could hear the pattering of feet before he could enter, once inside four children of different ages came towards him they stopped in mid-run. lincoln turned to you the reader.

"bet your wondering who these pups are."

he said as he gestured.

"the girl in the middle with the sandy brown hair, wearing an child size AC/DC t-shirt is Lamis, and she's eight, luna and my daughter. the one to the left wearing a green button up shirt and brown pants, brown hair similar to lisa's is...well"

he scratched his head and sighed.

"he's lisa and my kid, born out of a freak lab accident something to do with hair strand and DNA, his name is Lester couldn't tell you how, it's complicated. to me at least - ...see, lisa never paid much attention to him so he's my firstborn son, and i raised him mostly by myself, he's also eight."

he pointed to the right to a girl wore PJ'S which was dark red in color. her hair was also brown, if abit darker, her bangs were short and covered just above her forehead. and around her ears.

that's Leela. she belongs to me and lynn, she's four"

he sighed and gestured to a boy who was pale, with bangs that barely covered his eyes and long hair that stop at shoulder length, he wore a black shirt that had Frankenstein's monster.

"that's Lugosi, my kid and lucy's"

he looked up.

"okay, i'm ready."

the kids then resume to run to their father. lincoln held up the meals. as the welps jump up and down crying out with excitement and their guts growling, but most importantly the toy inside was what they truly desired.

"daddy! daddy!"

they all cried in unison.

"Hey, hey, back off you animals, go sit down and i'll hand your food."

they stopped jumping and rushed to the living room. as he entered the living room the TV was playing a re-run of unsolved mysteries hosted by robert stack. the kids sat and waited. lincoln gave them each their kid's meal with coke, and once that was done, sat on the recliner and sighed heavily. he tossed the keys at the coffee table.

he watched his kids eat happily. he made sure lester's burger didn't have ketchup, mustard, pickles just meat and cheese. he was kinda picky. with a deep sigh he closed his eyes to relax.

"are you serious?"

he open an eye.

Lynn stood with an apron on, her hair was down to her shoulders, her body was toned and muscled and wore a prosthetic leg, she lost it in a car crash some years ago. been in a deep depression, but lincoln and his sisters did their best, til she became good' ole' lynn again.

"i spent all evening cooking and you bought them fast food?"

lincoln sighed.

"common, let them have a treat."

lynn was red in the face. Goddammit.

"lynn, common."

lynn growled and turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"she's making your favorite"

Lincoln jumped, his heart beating fast. lucy stood beside him in a long black dress. her bangs cut short to show off her brilliant blue eyes. she had an hour-glass shape, nice pair of tits too. she looked like elvira. ...easy now, juggernaut. don't get hard in front of the kids.

"oh yeah?"

lucy was following on the foot steps of her mother, being a writer. but she hit some snags. their mother however was a famous author with a book series of an adventurous young man known as Linc Louder ... yeah, you can guess who he was based off of.

lucy's smooth black lips parted as she spoke. he couldn't help but stare. god-damn those plup lips could make any man excited. but he had self controln now, not like when he was eleven. ... that's why they had so many kids. if it wasn't for lisa to make sure their DNA wasn't fucked, they be deform and with health problems. she used some kind of drug or serum.

"Chicken Parmesan"

MMmm Boy! lynn jr. may not do much sports these days but she really shined when it came to cooking, their father's legacy lived on, and to be honest? she was even better than their dad. (god rest his soul) he got off the chair and placed a hand on lucy's cheek, she lean into it like a cat.

"how have you been?"

lucy cup his hand and sighed, kissing under his palm.

"i've seen better days"

his brows raised a little.

"someone went crazy-angry because we didn't have a book in yet. we had to call security"

oh boy.

"he didn't waved a fire arm at you, did he?"

she shook her head.

"no. you know there's new gun laws. maybe if he had a knife but.."

yeah, after trump, who pretty much fucked up the country, we had a lady president. things were half fixed. the most important one was new gun laws that restricted some. taking ques on Australia.

"mmm..well, okay."

he kissed her forehead and she smiled at him, gazing at him with loving eyes. lincoln smirked, and he sighed. he walked to the kitchen and could see lynn was grumbling as she stirred the sauce. lincoln came from behind, and ran his hands under her shirt. feeling her wonderful six pack. she was startled, then growled.

"i'm still pissed."

"i know."

he slowly kissed her neck up and down to her shoulder.

"doesn't mean i wont enjoy your wonderful meals."

lynn bit her bottom lip. lynn was... mad. but knowing that her brother loved her cooking made her feel pride. the kind of pride you win trophy's...like winning the goal...and...yeah. fuck yeah...she was pretty happy.

"you sly dog...already making with the compliments."

lincoln grinned behind her.

"is it working?"

she turned her head and peck his cheek.

"yeah."

she elbowed him.

"now get out of here, i gotta make this perfect."

lincoln chuckled and slapped her ass. she grunted, but grinned. lincoln left the kitchen and walked to the chair again and sat down. the kids were playing with their little toys now, boys had toys based off a revamp of GIJOE. the girls had MLP. the usual thing.

he was in deep thought, lucy was home, lynn was cooking, luna was still at work but should come home any second now. and his mother?

"Hello sweetie."

"hey mom"

Rita has aged pretty well, she was in her late forties nearing her fifties, and she still looked smoking hot as hell. like lucy she had an hour-glass figure, and still had a wonderful ass and amble breasts, she wore her robe and pj's pants and had some light make up. Lincoln was very much in love with his mother. had been since he was twelve. and.. and things started happening between them...unknown to his father.

yeah, some would call him a scumbag. a piece of shit, a degnerate. they're not wrong. he knew what he was getting into. then lynn happen, luna, lucy... and lisa. ... yeah. he was a real piece of work, thinking with his dick. there wasn't a day he felt like scum of the earth, God must looked down at him, giving him the finger. way to go, you fucking disappointment"

is what God would say. not even the Devil would want him. heard of jack o latern? look it up. point is he'll be right beside him wandering the darkness with hell's flame. but not even jack would wanna be walking near him.

Rita lean and kissed his forehead and rake her fingers through his white hair. her smile was sweet like honey. and her voice...it brought him comfort. despite what he did, what people might think of him, he loved them all. he really fucking did.

"how was your day at the post office."

lincoln shrugged.

"it was alright, Doris, one of the coworkers was sleeping outside. eh, no one really does anything since she's kinda crazy. heard she got to work, by using skates."

rita laughed softly, still stroking his hair. her eyes said alot of things...lewd things. like..lets have a quicky before dinner. she bit her lip and her eyes gazed down to his crotch. lincoln sweat ... she knew better than to display such things infront of her grandchildren...

"Gross, are you friggin' serious?"

down same a boxsome woman in her twenties, light blond, her long hair passed her shoulders, she wore square glasses, and wore a light blue button up shirt, that barely contain her larger than life breasts. her hips were thick and she.. was just... every guy's wet dream. except lincoln, it be fucked up if he had sex with her, much less his other children. what do you think he was? Mormon? if lester was his first born son, Rachael was his first born daughter.

"Rachael, your one to talk... considering your...job"

Lincoln said, she rolled her eyes and pointed out.

"i also fix clocks, and electonics, shoes, you name it."

it was true. she had a nack for fixing things, like lana. and even was somewhat of inventor. lincoln would joke with her at an early age when he called her his anakin skywalker. neatless to say, for half of her life she went on to believing lincoln was her brother. but she was smart and she was a snooper and a slewther.

neatless to say... Lynn sr. wasn't happy. neither was she. for the remainder of her teen years she resented lincoln, and voiced how.. she hated him. that... that hurt. badly. and his dad? he wasn't happy with his kids to begin with. when it was revealed his dad left them. told him if he was man enough to fuck his mother, he can take care of her.

half if his sisters hated him, those who stuck by him were lynn, luna, and lucy. lisa didn't really care. the rest thought he was fucked up in the head. time past and until recently, his dad died about two years after. some say he died of a broken heart, some say his health was shit to begin with. his bread and butter, his restaurant was given to lynn jr.

it took a while for her to come to terms with her origins... but it wasn't like lincoln ignored her, he was apart of her life, a big part. he help raised her. in fact... he didn't wanna be apart from his little girl. ah the memories he had, walking her to school, taking her to the park, buying her her first barbie doll when she was five. school plays, hell. he help her with her home work, she came to him when she had a nightmare. not lynn sr. - him. hell, he was there when she had her first period and no sister or mother was home. they had a weekend with only the girls travling to get some R&R. and he was stuck raising his kids. and then... it happen. and boy it was one of the most challenging things a brother (father) could ever face.

he even beat the shit out of her first boyfriend who cheated on her. well... she didn't know that. heh. he remembered it like it was yesterday. he was in his twenties, and she was still in her teens, about 16-17. it was two months after she figured it all out.

00000000000000000000000

flash back

00000000000000000000000

Lincoln knocked on the pink painted door. and as he entered he saw Rachael reading a book, she had her pj's on. and for a moment he looked her over. and he had to admit, he and his mother made a damn fine lady. it was nuts, who knew he would have a kid who was such a knock out. ...s'not like he lusted after her, hell no, it's more like "huh. so i made that? man i'm an artist"

haaah.

"..Rachel."

the light blond woman ignored him. he shut the door and walked over. he rubbed the back of his neck. the air was pretty tight and he didn't know what to say. he looked at her, and she seem to just stare at her book.

"listen, sweetheart-"

"don't call me that."

Lincoln's shoulders sagged.

"Rachael, i...i'm sorry you had to find out this way-"

she looked him dead in the eyes and sat up and glared.

"were you going to tell me, or were you just going to keep lying to me?"

Lincoln paused and swallowed thickly.

"...i was gonna tell you...this year, maybe when you turn eighteen..."

she huffed and return to her book. he sat down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"rac-"

"don't TOUCH me!"

she jerked her shoulder away from him. he teared up. she was tense. as he open his mouth, it came out like a whine.

"Rachael, you've always been someone i've been so proud of... why do you think i always gave you so much attention?"

"guilt?"

ouch.

"...yeah...maybe...but.."

he looked away and sighed staring at an Elvis Presley poster.

"...i promise myself to take good care of you."

"you lied to me."

"to protect you!"

he turned his head and lean forward.

"god, how could have i told you, you would have hated me regardless."

his eyes droop down and he sighed.

"...i was you're brother, but i'm also you're daddy and i made damn sure i was both..."

he rubbed his fingers on her blanket. tears slide down his cheeks, he sucked in a breath.

"i'm sorry...i never meant for this to happen, i never meant to hurt you, or lie to you. i was just scared of losing you. you dunno how much i love you Rachael...your my little girl."

his head hung with shame. he didn't know how to make it up to her. and he hated himself his hand slowly reached for hers, and squeezed softly.

"...Rachael... all i ever wanted was to make you feel important. i want to make sure you get the best of everything i can offer... i know i fucked up, i know i'm a disappointment..."

Rachael seem to listen to him. she didn't directly pulled away, after all, she did remember lincoln always being there. always willing to help, give her comfort, encouragement... she was her brother, that was to be expected. but now that things have changed... she looked at lincoln, he was young. but he looked so tired. his face was of sorrow and regret.

"just tell me what to do to make things right."

she stared and contemplated. after a pause, she looked directly at her father.

"tell me everything, tell me the truth, about you and mom...everything."

lincoln's head jerked up and stared at her, giving a light nod.

"okay...i guess it all begin after ronnie anne and i had a terrible fight which lead to a nasty break up..."

000000000000000

end of flash back

000000000000000

things have became normal, if not better. when she addressed him as dad was one if not the best moments of his life. she was going to college soon, and he made sure he saved up money for her. yeah, this is why he worked his ass off, fingers to the bone. because he wanted to see his children become something better, ..better than him.

when he looked at her then his children there was a wave of pride. somedays though, he didn't feel pride, he felt shame. and his sisters knew it, his mother knew it. there were days when he did think of ending it all. but he pulled through, for them. though sometimes he did wonder...

what if he and ronnie had a child? he knew he wanted a daughter, he'd name her alexis. or alex for short. it would be awesome though. he grinned to himself ah the old dreams she and ronnie had...

but those days were gone. but he did get a daughter with his own mother. he held rita's hand and kissed it. she blushed and sat on the arm chair.

"you remember when i told you about the pregnancy?"

rita asked, Rachael rolled her eyes.

"oh brother, not this again."

she walked with a sway, lincoln smirked.

"it was on my birthday"

rita giggled as if she were 16 all over again.

"and what a birthday you had"

they eskimo kissed.

"...it was one of the most terrifying-happiest moments of my life"

they both shared a know laugh, then sighed. and stared into each other's eyes.

"...dad freaked out though...when he thought she was his..."

rita's smile faded she looked at his hand.

"i still loved him but..."

he ran his fingers through her blond hair which had few greys in it.

"i know you two were...losing the spark..."

Lincoln knew their marriage was failing before her birth. and they stuck together longer because of her. but after lynn sr, found out, it broke the bond. it was amazing that he didn't call the cops, still the beans, or straight up murdered the whole family.

instead he moved out and stayed away from us. lori, leni, luan, lola and lana rebuked us and didn't see us as their family. they blamed me for the break. ... sigh... and then and lori and leni, lana and lola fell in love with their brother. ... don't ask how, it just happen...okay? luan however moved out and stayed with maggie and benny. from what i heard they had two kids, ...uh..lisa help maggie and luan have a kid.. lincoln didn't wanna get into that.

the door suddenly open and slammed. head turned, and luna...looked to have seen better days. Lamis jump up and ran towards her. lincoln knew she shouldn't bug her after work. he got up.

"lamis honey-"

"mommy!"

she hugged luna, luna nearly lost her footing. and looked down. she was irritated, but her sour expression changed with a wary happy one. she smoothed lamis's hair.

"what did i tell you about touch me? you know i have germs from people at work"

lamis let go.

"sorry, mommy"

luna wore a pink waitress uniform, name tag and all.

"h-hey"

he stood just inches.

"how was-"

"don't ask."

luna walked up the stairs. lincoln blinked and followed.

she was in a room they shared, it was a large bed, large enough for her, himself, lynn, maybe lucy if she wedge herself in. she was undressing, she shut the door. he didn't know how to approach this, but he knew she had more than just a bad day.

"you alright?"

luna dropped her hands and sighed she turned her head and shook her head. she drop her work shirt then shimmied out of her skirt, before putting on a white t-shirt that had hey arnold on it along other nicktoons, rugrats, reptar, ahh real monsters, doug. she stood with only that and in her undies, she turned towards him and looked at him

"i almost got fired."

she said as she gestured.

"i got into an argument with a jack ass customer, he grabbed my ass, and they threaten to fire me!"

she spat on the floor.

"please don't do that."

luna sneered.

"fuck you, lincoln."

oh. okay, she's in that mood... here it comes.

"i could have been a rock star by now. but i'm stuck at a dead end job"

and here we go.

"i should've just left."

"like dad?"

damnit, lincoln.

she glared at him and walked towards him fast, he back away but she slapped him. lincoln shut his eyes and shuddered. he swallowed. when he open his eyes, he met a woman with sudden regret. he flinched when he reached for him. she cup the cheek she slapped.

"oh, god i'm doing it again. god.. please lincoln you know i didn't mean it"

lincoln grab her wrist tightly.

"that's what you said the last time, and the last time you gave me a black eye."

luna's eyes seem to shake, slowly she lowered her head, nodding and took a deep breath.

"i know i treat you like shit sometimes...i didn't mean too.. i just..this job sucks it's not paying the money we need."

lincoln looked away. he sneered and grunted loudly. lately they've been fighting. he didn't want lamis to know but that night was one of the worse. he shook where he stood his eyes glancing at her.

"...we make enough money..maybe you should find a new job."

silence.

"i have been thinking of leaving to a new one"

she admitted.

"a secretary's job, maybe at George and Ruth's record store."

she said. Lincoln looked at her. he could never stay mad at her... they've... had counseling. and ya know, he encouraged to get with george, ruth, and sam again to play gigs. and they do, on weekends sometimes. it helps. it helped them.

"whatever makes you happy"

he kissed her lips. she looked at him with those brilliant brown eyes.

"i love you"

she whispered. her nails scrape his scalp as they ran through his hair.

"i'm sorry, i'm so sorry"

her voice cracked.

"i need to stop taking it out on you"

some say that they do that, say sorry, then repeat. but luna wasn't abusive, she was having a mid-life crisis. and they worked hard to reconnect.

"i'm a piece of shit"

she pepper kissed his face. dark red lipstick stain his face.

"i love you, i love our daughter. i don't blame you."

some years ago some guy who wanted to be her manager fucked her over. since then she was at a rut, and refocused her life on lamis and lincoln. she was happy, but the experience left her sour and realized time and time again her anger was on him.

lynn fucked her up pretty mad once. lincoln tried to get them to stop. lamis and leela saw it all. and they were crying. it wasn't until lucy broke the fight, and shockingly screamed at the both of them, knocking sense into the both of them.

"enough with the talking."

lincoln grunted and shoved her on the bed, she gasped as he reached the edge of his shirt and pulled it off his body. lincoln wasn't skinny, he wasn't muscular either. he had a belly. he was pretty average. a bit of white chest hair, but to luna he was hot.

"it's been too long"

he rasped. luna spread her legs, and bit her lower lip.

"...lincoln."

lincoln dove and kissed her lips passionately, her arms wrap around his neck, his hands roam down her front and grope her small breasts and played with them.

"luna.."

"baby bro.."

their bodies held on tightly as their passionate kiss became much more intense. once his juggernaut slipped into her passage and the feeling of tight hot warmth- both begin to make love fast and hard. after all, they both needed it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sometimes lincoln was happy with the life he chose.

sometimes he wasn't. he felt like a hillbilly.

if it weren't for lisa their kids would be fucked up looking monsters.

well. at least he didn't fuck his own children.

realistically, if he did, he'd be torn apart by his family. and rightly so.

so no, he wasn't like that. he may have fucked his sisters, his own mother, but his kids? yeah, fuck that. the only way that be happening if he was fucked in the head, and he was pretty sure he crossed the line years ago. with a bomb shell like Rachael you'd think he be tempted. but no, she was his little girl. by age 12 she was already growing a pair of melons.

some say she blossom early. but holy hell was it a harsh time for her. all the boys paid attention to her because of her rack. he really shouldn't think of this, but it wasn't like he was being a pervert, Rachael just had a hard time fitting in at the beginning. boys wanted her, like a pack of wolves, girls her age were jealous because of what she was packing.

her first boyfriend just tried to get into her pants, all the time. when she realized didn't love her, she broke things off. she came back home with a black eye. lincoln knew where he lived, and though she begged him not to, he still went and beat the shit out of him.. with lynn they both made sure his dick didn't work anymore. ... heh.

she she had about four boyfriends in her life time, and none of them were any good. now? she was more focus on her career and that was good. sometimes relationships weren't always cracked up to be.

like he and ronnie. jesus he loved her a hell of alot. but when she turned on him so suddenly...well it hurt.. then his mother came to him. "i'm sure it hurt her to break up with you, i'm sure she didn't want to do it" yeah, he was irritated that she would defend her actions. he snapped at her, he made his own mother cry because of his harsh words. feeling like shit he came and hugged her, cried and said how sorry he was.

somehow...something sparked when they looked into each others eyes. and before they knew it they kissed, which lead to more kissing, and before he knew it, she was laying on his bed on her back while he made hot animalistic love to her.

then came his first daughter.

boy did life throw a goddamn curve ball.

then luna, then lucy, lynn...

yup... you got your work cut out for ya, lincoln loud.

he cut a piece of his Chicken Parmesan and begin to eat. God, lynn made some great food. mouth watering. in fact, dinner, lunch breakfast was always a treat. she .. she was great.

"how is it?"

she asked.

"lynn, jesus himself would come down to try your cooking."

she blushed, and beam with pride. lincoln wasn't overly religious. i mean, he was religious, he just didn't go over board like some people. and one thing he noticed from the bible was jesus loved to eat and drink. when he brought a person back to life, he always mention to bring food. that was the thing he liked about jesus, besides being a rebel of his own time. he loved food. and so did lincoln.

Luna was eating some too, and she ate like she was starving from days of not eating. after the intense love making, he figured she get an appetite.

"so...Rachael, how was it baby sitting for ronnie?"

Ronnie had a son about the same time well.. he didn't know. but he knew he was six. and he also knew he was a dirty secret. the kid was.. bobby and ronnie's. he knew because they came to lisa. it was kinda fucked up, really. she basically left him for his brother. there was a certain irony of it.

"oh it went well"

she smiled. her eyes seem to sparkle when she spoke of Fidel.

"cute kid, very sweet and well mannered"

lincoln hope that look wasn't a girl in love.

after dinner he retired to his office.

it was his haven, a book shelf with books, comic books, on the left, another with his collectible figures on the right. his desk to which he drew, a computer. a record playing on the far end of the room. he sat on his chair and gave a great sigh. he looks at you, the reader.

"ever since i was a kid i seem to collect something. at one time it was comics, then magazines, and books."

he grab a posed figure of ace savvy, he fiddled with it.

"then when i was sixteen i started collecting jazz records. at first, and for a long time it was healthy thing to do."

he set the figure down and got up and walked over to the end of the room and stared at stack upon stacks of jazz records.

"i loved jazz. it gave me a therapeutic vibe, it relaxed me when i was stressed. what having kid so young and all.."

he picked up a record of dave brubeck

"for some reason i became obsessive about it. i started buying records i'd seldom if ever listen to just for their collector's value."

he put the record on the player then put the needle and it begin to play, he walked over to his desk and warm up the PC.

"got worse and worse...neatless to say collecting can be a vice and not a hobby. i had to cut myself cold turkey, i didn't have cash to help with bills, or even go to a stinkin' movie, much less buy a hamburger."

he checked his emails and then scrolled on deviantart where he post his art to see any many faves and views he gotten.

"Lynn got on my ass for it once. said i needed to be a man someday. cant be splurging my cash on junk. then she tried to throw away my records. ... shit happen and we didn't speak for over a week... we made up...and boy did we make up"

an hour in he shut his computer off, then turn his record player off, before checking the time, 8:40. bed time for the kids.

he entered leela and lugosi's room, both were playing with legos. he smiled at them and raised a thumb and motion to the bed.

"alright twerps, bed time"

they were already in their PJ's so it made things a hell of alot easier. once the tikes got in their bed he kissed them good night. then he went into lamis and lester's room. he was surprised to see both of them sharing a bed, usually they had separate beds, but lester and lamis seem to have passed out. he covered them up in a blanket then muttered a small prayer over them before leaving their bed room.

he sighed and walked to the bed room he shared with luna, lynn and lucy. they were in bed talking and stopped when he came in.

"hey lincy"

they all said in unison.

"so you gave luna a good fuck huh?"

lynn knead the bed sheets. lucy behind her licked her plump lips. and luna just had a smirk. he jerked when the door behind him slammed. he whirled around and saw his mother with grabby hands.

"...time to full fill your duty as head of the house hold"

...linoln was now in the lioness den...and he muttered

"oh fuck me..."

wrong choice of words...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: bitter sweet symphony

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Work was boring sometimes.

he sometimes rolls a cart with mail to give to his coworkers.

he made sure every file is organized, sometimes when someone is looking for something,  
he looked it up. same shit, different day.

Doris was a coworker who was a bit crazy. she once kissed a guy on the lips for no apparent reason then walked off.

she once told him during lunch that she was going to Alaska. she sent him a post card, it came from Florida.

she was nut, but she was harmless. she did her work, surprisingly well. other than that, yeah.

when lunch came around Lincoln had a chicken fried stake sandwich. courtesy of Lynn jr. the sandwich was superb. he took a big bite and took the moment to enjoy it. a fat guy in a sweater sat across from him and had his lunch. leftover pizza.

"man i'd kill for a home meal like that"

he muttered.

"get a woman."

lincoln replied.

"shit, women these days don't cook, much less want kids anymore"

which was true, well, the kids part. chicks these days were too focus on careers than to follow the good ol' American dream, having kids, and raising them with the father.

but then, men aren't always around to be men. in the old days, men worked hard, blood, sweat, and muscle. much less stick around and be a father. sometimes they were abusers and molesters, or just glorified sex hounds fucking every girl they meet. and too many dead beat dad's. lincoln wasn't one of them.

yeah, sure, lincoln wet his dick with his sister, mother, .. two chicks.. and he felt like a piece of shit. he always had. always having that guilt over his head. his sisters never gave him shit over it though, not when they see him work day in, day out. and on weekends he spends as much time with his children ... and his lovers.

"well, find one who actually cooks, and wants kids"

lincoln gestured with a finger.

"just make sure you got something to offer, like a stable income, a house, and a job. love isn't enough."

the fat guy, whose name is Keith a chubby dude with a balding head. and he was lincoln's age, well, he was 33, Lincoln was 31. he wore a white button up shirt, and tie, glasses.

"women are too picky if you ask me"

Lincoln shrugged.

"sometimes, hell, sometimes even if you have all that to provide a woman will find some reason to leave you."

several years ago, Lynn did leave him to be with Francisco, things got pretty rocky. he was heartbroken, was he being selfish in wanting to keep her like lucy and luna? maybe he was.

but it turned out that guy was a cheater. and she came back, they didn't talk right away but when they did, when they made up, and made hot love (while lucy watched) Leela was conceived.

since then their relationship was strong like steel, by crom! lincoln was happy with that. there were times they have a spat. it's only natural, they didn't always get along, they were still siblings despite the...relationship.

"so your kid Rachael is gonna move out soon?"

lincoln nodded.

"this year or the next"

he took another bite of his sandwich.

"i can't believe you have so many kids."

lincoln shrugged.

"and these women just fell in love with you?"

Lincoln didn't reveal much to him, so he lied to him that he had a harem. and that he had kids, some jackass mention about him fucking his own kids, as he was about to leave work, that burn his blood. needless to say, he beat the living hell out of him. Keith and a few others pulled lincoln away from the bruised and battered coworker.

nothing pissed him off more than someone talking shit about his kids, or himself, or even his sisters. some like rusty knew the truth behind it, clyde too. clyde never spoke to him again, rusty was more open-minded, after seeing the kids for himself.

overall life...was still...fucked up. he awoke from nightmares of being accused of fucking his kids, being arrested, his kids taken away, or the day someone rat out on him about his sisters and himself. incest wasn't legal here, not yet. road island was though.. a few states.

sigh.

he was stressing himself out again. he took a drink of his mountain dew. Keith was talking but he wasn't really listening

"hey Lincoln"

he paused his eating and looked at his coworker.

"i heard in Texas a kid cut off this guy's penis due to being molested for five years."

"i'm fucking eating."

"oh, sorry."

sigh. Keith really pissed him off. now he had that disturbing image. a dickless guy cut up by his own kid. it wasn't enough that his guilt pestered him, but the idea of 'what if' he went down a darker path. it made him sick. he always wondered if there was an alternate universe, but if he thought about it too much, it would make him feel disturbed.

looking back on his life, and his sisters, mother, his kids... dammnit. here comes the guilt. why couldn't he be happy? because he knew what he did was wrong. and the only reason why he worked was to make up for his sins. damn, he loved his kids though. they're his treasures in life.

"...guy deserved it"

he grunted and slap the half-eaten sandwich.

"what a sick fuck, oh. and thanks for ruining my meal"

he put the sandwich in an ace savvy tin-lunch box.

"thanks alot, asshole."

with that, he left and continued on with his labor of the day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Rachael was born, she was premature. Rita was deathly worried, she complained about this, but the doc wasn't there that week, vacation or something, and Lincoln visited her, as did Rita. he remembers looking at her small little body, looking like a skinny...poor thing he just... he couldn't take it. he wasn't very religious, but that day he prayed to God to watch over his little girl.

he was what? 11-12? yeah. too much to take, even for him and...yeah... Rachael eventually got better and pulled through. since that day he was attached to her, more than Rita was. heh. he really couldn't help it. that pride of having a child...and just... well, he helps a lot in raising her. he fed her, changed her diapers, you name it.

eh, maybe his life isn't so bad, it was hard, no shit there, but sometimes he feels lucky to have such a wonderful daughter, and smart as fuck too. shit, she could give Lisa a run for her money. when he got home he was met with Rachael, who looked kinda nervous. biting her nails. he knew then this wasn't gonna be a good thing...

"what's up?"

Rachael looked at him with those big blue eyes. biting her lip.

"uhh...dad...Lugosi got a little creative on the hallway wall again..

no.

fuck.

NO!

he ran up the stairs and saw the walls were painted black, stick figures, and other shapes written all over the wall. some was dripping onto the carpet, in short, the place was a disaster!

"LUGOSI!"

he roared! he turned, he was going to kill that lil shit! ..yeah, no. fuck this. he regrets ever sticking my dick in lucy's cunt!

"LUCY!"

Lucy poked her head from the corner of the bedroom. so, she was hiding. he was infuriated by the fact that SOMEONE didn't fucking WATCH him! before he could unleash his fury upon her Rita came out of nowhere and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"it's being taken care of, the walls needed repainting anyway."

he turned to his mother and wife.

"but mom-"

"and i bought new carpeting anyway"

"Lugosi's still gonna get a spank-"

"i put him in the corner and he knows he's done wrong after i scoled him"

Lincoln's breathing was still heavy with anger. but it seemed rita took full control of the situation. she guides him down the stairs and walked him along down to the living room. which was empty. in fact, it was oddly quiet. she parked him on his master's chair and gave him the remote.

"you just relax, and I'll get you -you're dinner."

his gut growled. it seems it was on her side, after that he was slowly relaxed. Rachael sat on the couch and stayed silent.

when his mom came back she pulled the small fold out table and place it in front of him, she went back into the kitchen and placed six corn tortilla's, and he smelled the familiar aroma of roasted chicken. his mouth watered.

his mom must've bought a roasted chicken at Wal-mart, she then cracked open a can of official cherry coke. which only meant one thing, her food stamps came in. he didn't complain though,

he took a taco and bit into it, savoring the flavor. this, this was the life that made it worth living. when a man is treated like a man, a king. he was all for equality and such things, but it was fucking nice to be treated as men as hardworking as he should be treated. but then, his mother was his mother, and she treated him like the head of the household.

"this is kicking my ass it's so good"

he took a gulp of cola. rita smiled and patted his head, he lifted his face and nuzzle the hand that fed him. his eyes closed and enjoyed her motherly touch, the kind that brought peace in his world. it was funny, really. some men it wasn't always about sex, they want to have full conversations, they want to be held, cradled, loved.

in short- men want to make love to their mothers. it wasn't spoken outright, but it was true. some men look for qualities in women that is similar to their very own mothers. not much different from women who fall in love with men who remind them of their father's.

but he was literally making love to his mother. that was a big difference. like a Shakespearean type of thing, or something out of Greek mythic stories. her mother kissed his forehead and walked back into the kitchen lincoln continue to eat

Luna came in looking beat. grumbling she walked and sat on the couch. her grumpy face clicked off when rita brought tacos to luna, she didn't say anything but begin to eat like a caged starving redheaded stepchild.

lincoln didn't say anything, he knew her job was shit, and she had been wanting to find another one. Luna looked at him, and she kept staring at him while she ate. he knew something was up.

when dinner was done, everyone went to bed, lincoln and luna were the only ones alone.

"penny for your thoughts?"

luna sighed.

"...luv..."

she looked at him.

"i'm pregnant."

lincoln sat up and stared at her, she rubbed her neck and grinned.

"like we need another mouth, right?"

shit. just... fucking shit. just when things were just...ugh.

"...okay..."

he got up and sat with her, she lean on his shoulder and closed her eyes. he rubbed her shoulder, and she breathed in deep. for a long time, silence.

"i need a better job, or we'll never make it."

lincoln nodded.

"i know. maybe i'll take the day off, and we'll search for a new one."

luna nodded and nuzzled his neck.

"sounds like a plan, love."

lincoln smiled and brushed her hair.

"as good as any, luna."

sometimes in life, shit can be pretty hard...but sometimes... even in the face of life being a pain in the ass, there was still some good to behold. and...shit...what's the harm of one more kid?

(a week later...)

Lincoln didn't know how it happened.

it just did. like a swift punch in the stomach.

the kids barely understood the concept of death.

his mother, his lover, was shaking and wept on his shoulder.

he was surrounded by his sisters who hugged him and rita, their mother.

it happened so sudden. racheal was getting ready to leave for college, about to move out.

next hour they got a call.

she had gotten into an accident. she didn't survive.

all lincoln could hear was a ringing in his ear. like being hit by a flash bomb. he felt weak, like floating into an abyss. nothing could have prepared him or his mother. nothing. he just felt...lost.

a parent shouldn't go through with such heartbreak. he clenched his mother. and buried his face into her soft golden-silver hair. and he cried. hard. rocking her back and forth. both sharing the pain. and the more he thought about it, the harder he cried. until he was screaming in agony.

lucy took the kids upstairs to explain the dire situation. after what felt like an eternity, silence.

he simply held rita and sniffled. one by one his sisters left them alone. deathly silence. as if none dared to even breath. all lincoln coul do was stare at nothing and breath in his mother's scent.

"...i guess i this is a bad time to tell you, sweetie.."

he shifted, and looked at his mother, her tired, bloodshot eyes staring.

"I'm pregnant."

Boom. ... talk about bittersweet...

she looked at him and touched her son's face. her lips trembled, and he kissed her. all they could do was comfort each other in their darkest hour.

but the pain will last a lifetime.

Lincoln knew it, his mother knew it, his sisters knew it.

sometimes... sometimes when everything was all right with the world...

life kicks you in the Jimmie and leaves you curled on the curve of the street.

that night, they didn't get much sleep. and Lincoln called in for a sick day...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued.


End file.
